You and Me Together
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: Liley. Moliver friendship. When Oliver starts feeling left out because of Miley and Lilly's dating, what will Miley do to help him out? Sing a special song, of course.


**AN: This is a Moliver friendship fic. I thought the idea would be cute, and I will be writing Moliver romantic fics. I love all the couples from Hannah Montana.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of Hannah Montana, nor do I claim to be.**

**Regular is current time, Italics is the song, Bold is flahbacks.**

Miley walked on stage, and looked to her right, where Lilly and Oliver were currently fighting over who would get the last mini muffin that was sitting in a basket.

She shook her head lightly, and saw Lilly give in and just let Oliver have the muffin.

The last three months had been tough for the group of best friends. Miley and Lilly had started dating, and no matter how much they tried not to, they started leaving Oliver out of things.

He tried to say that he was happy for them, and that he didn't mind giving up two movie nights a month, even though Miley and Lilly knew he was lying.

Miley smiled at the crowd, and started speaking into the microphone.

"This song means a lot to me, because I wrote it about one of the greatest friends that I have ever had, and he's the sweetest, most caring guy, and he's been my best friend for a while, but lately I've been leaving him out of my life a little, so Mike, this one's for you" she said, winking at Oliver.

His jaw dropped, and Lilly patted him on the shoulder.

She had known all about this, and thought it was the perfect way to get Oliver to see that they would always care about him, no matter what.

Miley started singing, right after lightly scratching her head. Those wigs were icthy sometimes.

_Looks like we found ourselves  
Up against a wall  
In need of a little help  
But no one wants to call  
After all we been through  
Do we let our friendship end  
You need me and I need you  
No, we will not break  
Never break  
But even if we bend_

**"Come on Ollie, do you really think me and Lilly are leaving you out on purpose, we don't mean to, and you know you're just like a brother to us both" Miley said, watching the boy stomp around the beach.**

**Oliver stopped a took a couple deep breaths.**

**"Yeah, it's just, it kinda sucks, I feel like I've been pushed aside just because you two relized you love each other" he said.**

**"Ollie, I need you in my life, you're the greatest friend ever" Miley said. Oliver smiled.**

**Miley stepped forward and hugged him tightly.**  
__

Yeah it´s you and me together  
I'm always on your side  
No one,no one,no one,can ever change it,  
Come on let em try  
Cause it's you and me together now

Anyone can have a day  
When their heart is on their sleeve  
No one wants to see it our way  
Can't agree to disagree  
You'd think it'd be easier  
But it feels like you just can't win  
But somehow we'll make it work  
Cause we deserve it  
You know we're worth it  
You can't give up on friends

**"Look, Miles, it's been like two months since you two started dating, and I haven't been included in anything" Oliver yelled.**

**He knew he shouldn't be this jealous, but something inside of him was making him act this way.**

**He just wanted the days back where he could sit down and have a nice talk with his two best friends, or even just one of them.**

**"Oliver I'm sorry!" Miley yelled, and Oliver could tell that just by yelling at her he had hurt her.**

**Oliver never yelled at Miley before, at all.**

**"I'm gonna go" he mumbled, unable to look at the sadness in the girl's eyes anymore, and he started towards the front door of the Stewart house.**

**"Oliver, you can't give up on best friends, remember?" Miley asked.**

**Oliver turned around and looked at her.**

**He sighed and sat down on the couch, and started explaining things to Miley, how he felt, and how it felt to be left out by your two best friends.**

_Cuz it´s you and me together  
I'm always on your side  
no one, no one, no one, can ever change it  
come on let em try  
cause it's you and me together now ..._

Together now ...

Ohh... now now now

Cuz it´s you and me together  
I'm always on your side ...ohhhh...  
no one, no one, no one, can ever change it  
come on let em try  
cause it's you and me together now

Cuz it´s you and me together  
I'm always on your side  
no one, no one, no one, can ever change it  
come on let em try  
cause it's you and me together now

Miley waved at the crowd before walking off stage.

Oliver grabbed her and hugged her before she even had time to set on foot inside her dressing room.

She laughed as Oliver thanked her over and over again, and then smiled as he let her go, allowing Lilly to hug her tightly too.

"Thanks Miles, it meant a lot" Oliver said.

Miley smiled at him.

"You mean a lot to me, so we're even" she said, and then Oliver stood in the middle of the two girls, and they walked down the hallway towards the back door to go home.

Maybe things hadn't changed so much after all

**AN: Wow, I really liked that. I think it was good. **


End file.
